Running Away
by curlyhair343
Summary: She was running away again. She had no idea why. Boston jsut wasn't the same. Rated T for possible future content.NEW! CHAPTER 8 IS UP!
1. Intro

A/N: I do not own anything related to Crossing Jordan Although I wish I did. These are my ideas though.

Spoilers: Some of Season 5 mostly the newer episodes like Elephant in the Room etc.

She was running away again. She didn't really know why. Maybe it was losing Pollack or maybe Boston just wasn't what it used to be. This time she would run where no one would find her. She wouldn't make any stupid mistakes like using a credit cards or passport. There would be no ATM cards, she would close all bank accounts, and cut off all ties she had with Boston. And if by chance she was found, she would pack up her old and faded brown leather suitcase and take off again. She didn't know where exactly she would go. Not LA, been there already. Not Las Vegas, too many people know who she is. Perhaps Florida. She always hated how cold Boston got in the winter, but Florida might be too obvious, everyone went there. The Carolinas maybe, Rhode Island is small. No one goes to Main or Vermont. She wasn't sure where she would go, but she did know that she needed cash, lots of it. She did know that people at work must not now that she was leaving. One day they will come up to her apartment and find her missing, no note, no warning, no anything. They would search that place for clues about where she could have gone. Perhaps all they would find is the stash of pink handled toothbrushes she kept under her sink, or maybe that collection of corks and corkscrews she started collecting with Pollack. Her furniture would still be there, they might think that she would come back one day, or maybe they would forget all about her. Maybe not. She did not know what they would do, all she did know is that she had to get out of there soon.

A/N: Its short I know, but it is only the Intro, I'm hoping that the next chapters will be longer and better. PLEASE tell me what you think. I'm trying a new writing style and I would love to know what you think of it.


	2. Last Day of Work

A/N: Still do not own Crossing Jordan. Sorry it took so long.

She went in for her last day of work, although no one knew. No one knew that her favorite brown suitcase was by the door waiting for her to come home, waiting for her to take it somewhere.

_ Don't act any different. Act like yourself, if you don't they might suspect something._ She thought to herself.

"Hey Nige," she said as she stepped off the elevator.

"Oh, hey Jordan, an old man is waiting for you." Nigel said in his beautiful British accent.

"An old man?" Jordan questioned, "Just tell him that I don't want to speak to him."

"No Jordan, the old man is waiting for his autopsy," he said with concern apparent in his voice, she usually understands his cryptic humor.

"Oh ok, well let me just drop of my stuff and then I well get right on it."

Nigel just realized that her hands were full.

"Let me help you with that," he offered.

"No that's ok I got it."

She couldn't let him see what was overflowing from her arms. What would he say if he saw the foldable cardboard box that she was going to pack up her office supplies in. what would he say if he saw her letter of resignation, the letter that she was going to slip in Garrets desk right before she left, the letter that said do not try to fine her, that he leaving is for the best. that she would come back when the time was right. No she couldn't let Nigel see any of it.

"Ok, when you're ready the man is in autopsy one."

"Thanks Nige."

As she walked down the hall to her office she saw all the things she was used to all the things she would miss. Garret was yelling into the phone as he sat in his office. She saw Bug and Lilly sitting in the break room laughing and eating their granola bars and drinking day old coffee. She kept walking until she came to her office at the end of the hallway. Her office was not as nice as Garrets, but it was hers. Her desk was always covered with papers, her chair with the uneven legs. Her couch sat just on inside of the door. The couch where she comforted Woody when he felt he had no one, the couch where Pollack would be waiting for her. She was going to miss her little office, it was quaint, but it was hers, or it was hers.

She put the papers and such that she was carrying on her already full desk. She unfolded the cardboard box and started to push the papers into it, not really paying attention to what was going in the box.

"Going somewhere?" Woody said when he appeared in the doorway.

"Oh Woody, no just doing some spring-cleaning," she said thinking quickly.

"Jordan, you do know that it is the middle of fall."

_ Damn_

"Well I didn't do it in the spring, so I'm, I'm catching up" she lied hoping he would buy it.

"Oh ok, well I wanted to stop by and say hello, I'm here helping Bug finish up a case, so I thought I would bring you your favorite Blueberry muffin.

He pulled out a plain white paper bag with a black seal stamped on the bag from behind his back, nestled inside was Jordan's favorite muffin. Jordan forgot how much she cared for Woody and how much he cared for her. She cared very deeply for him, but not even Woody could keep her in Boston, she had made up her mind. But yet she knew that no matter how many times she asked not to be found, Woody would never give up looking for her

"Um, thanks for the muffin Woody, but right now I have to finish up here, then head to autopsy one"

"It was no problem, do you maybe want to go to dinner tonight?" Woody asked hopefully.

"Not tonight, but tomorrow ok."

"Tomorrow is perfect."

Jordan knew that she would be gone by tomorrow night, she would be gone by tonight. She knew that Woody would be very worried when she did not show up for work tomorrow, and even more worried when she wouldn't be at her apartment when he came looking for her. Perhaps it was all the care and concern she wanted to leave behind. She wasn't used to having people care for her like her co-workers did.

When she finished her "spring cleaning" Jordan put on her ugly blue scrubs and walked into autopsy one.

"Hey Jordan" Bug said as she walked into the room "I just was finishing up the case with Woody, by the way there are still some granola bars in the break room if you want one."

"No thanks, I just got to take care of the old man here, he needs an autopsy."

"Is that what you have been calling him, why not call him by his name, Benjamin Collins," Bug replied in his usual sarcastic tone.

"Whatever the name he needs an autopsy."

"Jordan are you ok, you seem a little on edge."

"Yes Bug I'm fine thank you, I just didn't get a lot of sleep last night that's all.

"Ok, well get a better sleep tonight so you're not so tense tomorrow."

"Thanks Dr.Bug, thanks for the concern."

After Bug left she poured all her concentration into her work trying not to think about what she as going to do when she got home. But she couldn't help it. She couldn't help thinking that she would soon be on airplane heading to Utah. She closed all her bank accounts, packed all her clothes, she had a new job lined up, and she even put in for a legal name change. The new name she chose wasn't very flattering, but she didn't need a flashy name, just one that people would actually believe.

"Jordan" Lilly said bursting through the autopsy doors. "We have Mr. Collins's daughter here, she wants to know how he died."

"Hi Lilly nice to see you too, well Benny her died of a heart attack, no foul play here."

"Thanks Jordan, sorry I was snappy, but there is just so much going on, by the way sorry about you and Pollack. I really thought you would last," she said as she walked through the swinging doors almost running into Garret on her way out.

"JORDAN!" Garret yelled as he made his way into the autopsy room, "What is your office doing empty, you're not leaving again are you?"

"No Garret its spring cleaning, and yes I know that it is the middle of fall I'm just catching up."

"Yah ok, well I think that the rest of the day is going to be a slow one, sew up the old man and if you want you can go home, you look like crap, get some sleep."

"Thanks Garret you look just fine, but thanks I'll do that." She really loved his honesty.

"Ok see you later, I'll call if anything comes up"

"Yah…later." She said regretfully.

Garret had always been there for her, especially when her father wasn't. It was going to be harder for her to leave Garret more than all the others. But Garret couldn't keep her in Boston. She was grateful for the rest of the day off, she was glad that she wouldn't have to explain why she needed to rush out of there later that night. But if Garret knew what she was going to do when she walked through her front door, that she would pick up her suitcase and say goodbye to Boston for a very long time, that she would be on her way to the airport with a new name, and a new life ahead of her. If he knew this he would never have let her leave.

A/N: Sorry that it takes so long for me to get up, but the chapters take a while to type, mainly because I have better things to do than type this whole story all at once.


	3. Toothbrushes, Airplanes, And Strange Men

A/N: For all you Jordan Woody fans out there reading this…you will be disappointed. This is not a W/J fic.

The airport was busier than usual, or maybe it just seemed busier because she was in a hurry. She was in a hurry because she was worried Garret would call and say that he needed her back work. She was worried Woody would stop by her apartment for one if his "I forgot to call" visits. She was just worried in general.

"Hi how may I help you?" the perky front desk attendant asked.

"I have a reservation on flight 1938" Jordan said as she placed her suitcase on the scale, "It's under Josephine Scott."

"Ok, one second, yes here it is, a one way ticket to Salt Lake City Utah correct?  
"Yes, that's correct."

"Ok Ms. Scott, your plane arrived early so it will be taking off in about 30 minutes from gate 12A, have a wonderful flight. NEXT!"

Jordan made he way to Gate 12A thankful that her flight was early. She was praying that no one would call her cell-phone. It was the one thing that she kept and hadn't changed. Maybe it was a subconscious thing, maybe she was secretly hoping that someone would call her and pull her back into Boston. She knew however that when she got to Utah she would have to change her number, because by then no one would be able to pull her back.

"Now boarding rows 15-20, rows 15-20," the speaker above her head rattled out.

A few minutes later when the airplane was taxiing toward the runway her cell phone rang. She had no other choice but to answer it. She didn't want the caller to get worried and go to her house and see that she wasn't there. Personally that has no logic in my book, but that is what Jordan was thinking.

"Garret I can't talk right now" she said urgently hoping to get him off the phone quickly.

"Jordan I know I sent you home but we need you. Five new bodies came in, we think it was mob hit…"

"Ma'am" the flight attendant said interrupting Jordan's conversation "there are not allowed to be one during the flight"

"I know, I'm so sorry, I'll hang up."

"Jordan," Garret yelled into the phone, "Jordan, are you leaving again! Please tell me you are not on an airplane, why are you running…"

The sound of Garrets frantic voice ended when Jordan snapped her cell phone shut and pushed the power button.

Back at the morgue Garret was pacing back and forth frantically. Passersby's looked at him oddly through the glass windows of his office. It was Nigel and Bug who finally decided what see what was wrong.

"Dr. Macy" Nigel said worried, "what's wrong?"

"What's wrong is that I think Jordan ran away again," he said stopping in his tracks, "I called her and it sounded like she was on an airplane, some women asked her to put her phone away. I tried calling again but she must have turned her phone off. But hey she could just be watching TV right; I mean there is no reason to leave Boston this time. We should go check, I mean what if she did leave, and we have to go to her apartment."

"GARRET!" Nigel yelled pulling him out of his babbling trance, "you and me will go to her house and Bug will stay here and start the autopsy's, without Jordan we are shorthanded. Ok calm down and I will drive."

Woody walked into the morgue looking for Jordan, just as Nigel and Garret were arriving at her apartment.

"Hey Jordan," he said pushing the swinging door of the autopsy room, "I got a tip on the five body case… where's Jordan?"

"We think she is on and airplane going well we don't know exactly where." Bug said very nonchalantly

"Bug how can you be so calm, she is gone, and you have no idea where she is!"

"Don't worry, Nigel and Garret are checking her apartment, and we always find her, or she just comes back. She won't be gone very long."

"I'm calling Nigel to see what they found."

Woody punched furiously at the keys of his cell phone. He was thinking the worst. What if she hadn't just left, what if something horrible had happened to her.

"Nigel," Woody yelled into his phone frantically, "What did you find!"

"Woody is that you? How did you find out about Jordan?"

"I came to the morgue looking for her and Bug told me what was going on."

"Ok, well what we found was that all her clothes are missing and so is her suitcase, but we did find a drawer full of pink handled toothbrushes."

"But did you find anything that might give us a clue as to where she might be?"

"Um…No."

Meanwhile on the airplane to Utah Jordan was furiously flipping through that pages of that on flight magazine, not even noticing what was on the pages.

"Miss" the flight attendant, said drawing Jordan out of her own world, "are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, just nervous. I'm starting a new job so it's a little scary."

"Tell me about it. I remember when I first started this job," the flight attendant said as she slid into the empty seat next to Jordan, "I just picked up and left. I wanted to start all over again. It was hard at first, but as time passed it got better, and now I'm really happy. I wouldn't change a thing I did. Sorry I know you didn't want my whole life story."

"No really it's ok. It was… reassuring."

"Well the plane will be landing in about 20 minutes, so I have to go, nice to meet you. My name is Amy by the way."

"Nice to meet you too. I'm Josephine."

"Bye"

It helped Jordan cope with her situation knowing that others have done it too, knowing that the pain she was feeling would subside.

20 Minutes Later

As Jordan walked off the airplane into the Salt Lake City airport she was surprised to see a man holding a sign with her "name" on it.

"I'm Josephine," she said walking toward the unknown man. The unknown cute man. He was about 6' feet tall, had dark brown hair and gorgeous green eyes that were hidden behind wire frame glasses.

"Hi Josephine, I'm Jonathan, everyone calls me John. I'm one of your new co-workers, I'm here to pick you up and help you adjust."

"Thank you so much, people call me…um…Josie."

"Well lets go get your luggage and be on our way, the morgue gave me your apartment address and number so I will drive you there. And I will be picking you up for work tomorrow around 9:00 am. If you want we can also get you a car later."

"Thanks, but my car is being shipped out, but it will be a couple of days so picking me up will be greatly appreciated."

"No problem. Well the luggage pickup is this way."

Jonathan and Josie made there way to the luggage carousel, the long walk would lead Jordan to her new life, and a whole new world that she would love.


	4. Moving In and New Offices

A/N: Soooo sorry that it has taken so long to get this up. I was on vacation and had no access to a computer.

* * *

Walking side by side with John carrying the overstuffed suitcase they entered Jordan's new apartment. It was a two-bedroom suite with two bathrooms and a kitchen. All the walls were a tan brown color, and the floors were either a light tan carpet or a light brown wood. 

"Home sweet Home" John said, "this place is pretty big, but I guess everything looks bigger when it's empty, so if there is no furniture where are you going to sleep."

"The movers said they would be here around 4:00 pm, so in about 15 minutes"

"If you want I can stay and help you move in, I got the whole day off."

"That would be fantastic. I'm really grateful for everything that you have done, I don't know how to repay you."

"How about drinks at the Iguana Bar, it's the only place to get great rum and cokes around here," he asked hopefully.

"Maybe another time, I mean I just moved here, and I'm really stressed about this new job, but ask me in a week and I would love to."

"Alright in a week."

"If you'll excuse me I have to turn my phone on for the movers."

Jordan flipped the top of her phone and pressed the off button until the screen light up. Her phone told her that she had 20 new messages.

_Whoa, 20 messages!_

Jordan put the phone to her ear, slightly nervous; she really didn't want to hear any voices from Boston

"Jordan," her phone started to yell, "Where are you…" Skip.

"Jordan it's Woody, we are all really…" Next.

"Hey Jordan it's Bug…" Skip.

The next sixteen messages went on like such. The last one was the moving company telling her that they were downstairs waiting for her.

"The movers called, they are downstairs, lets go." Jordan said snapping her phone shut with one hand.

* * *

It took about five hours to get all of Jordan's things moved in, and even then it was scattered or suck in boxes. 

"Thanks so much John. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye Josie, I'll be here around 9:00 to pick you up."

Jordan closed her new front door and turned to look at her messy new apartment. She was very tired, but her bed was half way in her new bedroom and her new hallway.

"Well I guess I have to push it," she said to no one, "damn my sheets are packed. Oh well."

After Jordan pushed her bed into the desired position she quickly fell asleep. She awoke six hours later to the sound of her doorbell ringing.

"I'm coming!" she yelled at the door.

"Hi Josie," John said when she opened the door, "I brought you some donuts, you should get dressed we have to leave in about thirty minutes."

"Thanks, I'm starving, oh sorry, come in. I'm not sure where you can sit, but I'll be right back I have to get changed. Will you hold the donuts until I come back."

It took Jordan about thirty minutes to get ready, it usually didn't take her that long. She usually just threw on a shirt that smelled clean, some pants, ran a comb through her hair and smeared some toothpaste on her teeth. But today was important, today was her first day at her new work, she wanted to make a good impression.

"Sorry it took so long" she said emerging from the hallway.

"No problem. Wow you look amazing."

"Well that is what I was going for, but do you think that it is a bit much? I just want to make a good impression on the first day."

"No it's fine, now you can eat these in the car." He produced the white bag of donuts from behind his back

"Woody" she whispered remembering the blueberry muffin

"What?"

"Nothing we should get going"

Jordan grabbed the white bag and made her way to the door. It was only a ten-minute drive from her apartment to the coroner's office, and the whole drive was spent quietly.

"We're here," John, said pointing to the three-story brick building, "we share this place with the police department, they have to two bottom floors."

The pair made their way into the building, punching the 3rd floor button when they entered the elevator. The doors slid open to reveal Jordan's new work place.

"Hey John," a woman said as Jordan and John stepped off the elevator.

"Cindy," John said to the woman, "This is Josie, the new ME, Josie this is Cindy our residential computer whiz."

"Hi Cindy it's really nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you Josie," she said touching her arm in a really 'friendly' way, "if you ever need anything don't hesitate to ask."

"Um yah ok thanks," Jordan said slowly backing up to the safety of John.

"Another thing about Cindy," John said as the started walking down the hall, "she is also the residential lesbian."

"Oh that would explain the touchiness."

"Yes" John said with a laugh, "Ok here is your office, I'm not sure what you are used to but this is all we got."

"It's great really," Jordan said taking in the office. The walls were painted a light blue. The desk was not yet full of papers, the chair did not wobble, it was a sturdy rolling chair instead. It was significantly larger than her office in Boston. Its light blue walls were covered with nails, the only remnants of pictures and diplomas. Its white carpet was spotted with stains memories it held when the previous owner had spilled grape juice. But now this empty office filled with memories was hers, she would make her own stains and hang up her own pictures.

"I'll let you get settled," John said pulling Jordan out of her stare like trance, "if you'd like I can come back around 12:30 to take you out to lunch."

"Thanks I would love that, see you then."

Jordan was left standing there in he new office doorway, holding a box of supplies, she was left standing there not really feeling anything.

* * *

A/N: Here is a taste of what's coming! 

In Boston thins were not going so well. The morgue was short one ME, and Jordan's old friends were still very worried.

"I've called the credit card company's, the banks, everyone I could think of." Woody told everyone, Lilly, Bug, Garret, Nigel, even Pollack. Everyone was there sitting in Garrets office waiting and hoping.


	5. As the days, months, and years go by

"In Boston thins were not going so well. The morgue was short one ME, and Jordan's old friends were still very worried.

"I've called the credit card company's, the banks, everyone I could think of." Woody told everyone, Lilly, Bug, Garret, Nigel, even Pollack. Everyone was there sitting in Garrets office waiting and hoping.

"The banks said she closed all her accounts a few weeks ago, and the credit card company said she canceled all of her cards, how could we not see this coming."

"Because Jordan is a great actress that's why. And now there is no possible way to trace her really. Unless she got a new job somewhere else." Nigel said.

"No, there are no Jordan Cavanaugh's working at any morgue in any state." Woody said sad.

"Pollack are you sure you have no idea where she is." Bug asked him accusingly.

"No, I told you that if I knew where she was I would have told you, you guys aren't the only ones worried about her."

"She's left before, but she never erased her tracks like this before, maybe we should just leave her be, it seems to be what she wants," Lilly said full of concern.

"NO, I will not stop looking for her ever, you can't just let the woman you love just disappear like that!" Woody responded angrily.

"You love her?" Lilly asked.

"Yes, yes I do."

"Then we will never stop looking, we'll file a missing persons report, but finding her can not be our only priority." Nigel said.

"I know, but we have to find her," Woody said on the verge of tears.

3 months later

"Josie baby c'mon lets go, we are going to be late."

"John you know I hate it when you call me baby," Jordan said planting a kiss on his lips.

Jordan and John started dating a month after she got to Utah. Jordan thought she would never feel this much love towards someone again. Never since woody had she cared so deeply for another man.

As the couple was walking out the door Jordan's phone began to ring. She froze, every time the phone rang, every time she went to get the mail, she was scared that someone from Boston might have finally found her.

"You going to get that?"

"Yeah, be right back."

John waited patiently in the doorframe as Jordan answered her phone.

"Hello"

"Hi Josie its Bernard."

"Oh, hey chief."

"Please stop calling me that, anyway we need you back at the morgue, I know that it is your day off, but we just got a bunch of bodies from a church fire. I'm going to call John too, we need all the hands we can get."

"Wait, John is here, I'll tell him."

"I forgot you two were an item, but ok see you both soon."

The line went dead and the phone made a 'click' as Jordan set it down softly.

"What did Bernard want?" John said coming up behind her, pulling her into a hug.

"He wanted to tell us our date is ruined, we have to go back to work."

"Great," he said with a sigh, "I guess Stephinia's will have to wait."

"Yah, I have to go get changed, see you at work."

"Yah, see you."

Back in Boston

"God Morning Woody," Lilly said as Woody stepped off the elevator, "how are you and Kacey doing?"

"We broke up, I don't know, no one can compare to Jordan."

"Woody you really have to get over her, I don't think she is coming back this time. She must be happy wherever she is."

"I know, but I thought we would've found her by now, I thought I could make her come back, just like the time she ran to LA, I just miss her so much."

"I know, but she will come back when she is ready, trust me."

"I know, I uh have to get going, Bug needs some information."

"I'll see you later Woody." Lilly said as she watched Woody walk down the hall.

* * *

A lot can happen when a year passes. Lilly and Jeffrey got engaged, Nigel settled down with a girl just as strange as him. John and Jordan moved in together. Jordan almost never thought of Boston. Woody, went out with detective Lu for a few months, but she still was no Jordan. 

"Hey Jordan" John called from the living room.

"Yeah?" she said waling in from the bedroom.

"You almost ready?"

"Yes, just let me get my purse and then we can go."

John and Jordan were celebrating their one year two month anniversary.

Jordan had told John about everything, the running away from Boston, changing her name, everything. Back in Boston she would never have opened up like that. But there was something about John that she loved, something about him that she could trust. John knew that she was still Josie everywhere else, but to him she was always Jordan.

"Where are we going again?" she called from the bedroom.

"Stephinia's"

"I love that place," she said moving towards the door where John was waiting, "But don't you think that it's a little fancy, this isn't a really big anniversary."

"No I think that it's just right."

The car trip to Stephinia's was filled with their usual chatter, what happened at work, how their friends were, the normal things.

"Hello, do you have a reservation," the hostess asked when the pair walked though the front door.

"Yes, under John."

"A table for two on the terrace, please follow me."

The terrace was really e very secluded patio, decorated in vines and roses, it had three black wrought-iron tables, each for only two people.

"Your server will be right with you."

"Thank you, Jordan if you'll excuse me I have to use the restroom."

"Ok you want me to order the fettuccini with clams, when the waiter comes?"

"You know me to well."

John didn't really go to the restroom, instead he made a beeline for the kitchen.

"Hey," he said to the kitchen staff, "I'm the guy who called about the cake."

"I remember, do you have it?" the full-blooded Italian chef asked.

"Yes, here it is, please be careful with it.

After the transaction was complete John headed back to the table.

"What took so long?"

"Believe it or not there was a line for the men's room."

"Of course I believe you, so I ordered you what you wanted and a beer. I hope that is ok."

"Yes its great."

50 minutes later they were both done eating a chocolate cake came from the kitchen, decorated with one single red icing rose atop of it.

"What's this," Jordan said excited.

"I told the waitress that it was our anniversary.:

"John, this is great, here you cut it." She said handing over the plates and knife.

John handed her the piece adorned with the single rose.

"This looks so good" she said taking a bite.

"Oh my god, there is something in my cake! What are you doing?"

John was next to her on one knee.

"Jordan, Joise, whatever your name, I love you with all my heart, and that hard thing in your cake is a ring that I hope you will wear. Jordan will you marry me?"

"Uh…um… yes, yes of course! I love you so much."

A/N: do you guys want more? Well then tell me! Tell me what you want in this story and I might use it. But i might not so dont be mad if i dont!


	6. Weddings & Receptions

A/N: Thanks for all the great reviews! And thanks for all the ideas! Some of you read my mind!

Keeping her secret, working, and planning a wedding was hard for Jordan. She had her dress, the flowers, the guest list, the date, and church, she still needed the invitations, the seating arrangement, and the reception to plan. It was going to be a long 3 weeks for Jordan,

"Hey Baby," John said coming into the bedroom where Jordan had all her wedding plans laid out.

"Hey, can you help me with the seating arrangement?"

"Yeah sure what do you need." He said plopping him self on the bed next to Jordan.

"I just need to sit people in the right place for the reception, it can't be that hard, there are only about 30 people coming."

"Why so few?"

"My dad can't come or else he will bring Boston with him, so it will be co-workers and your family."

"That's great, I always wanted a small wedding anyway."

"Ok so do you think that…"

The rest of the day was a blur, the two very much in love couple sat on the bed planning there dream wedding, although in was not perfect for Jordan because none of her old friends would be there, it was still everything she always wanted.

Back in Boston

"Hey Lilly, how are your wedding plans coming?" Bug asked as she walked into the autopsy room.

Bug had officially gotten over Lilly; he was now dating Indian women he met in an online dating chat.

"It's going great, I just wish Jordan was here to be one of my brides maids."

"I wish she would come back to Lilly, but I don't think she will be coming back, but its ok I guess. It's been a year and 5 months, we have a new ME to take her place and she is really nice," Bug said lying to himself.

"I guess, but still."

"You're right, nothing will ever be the same without her."

"I don't think Woody will ever be the same again either," Lilly said truthfully.

"Yah, none of us will be."

3 weeks later

"Do you Josephine Scott take Jonathan Carney to be your lawful wedded husband, in sickness and health, in good times and bad, to honor and cherish, until death do you part?" the minister asked.

"I do" Jordan said with a large smile upon her face.

"And do you Jonathan Carney take Josephine Scott to your lawful wedded wife, in sickness and health, in good times and bad, to honor and cherish, until death do you part?"

"I do."

"You may now kiss the bride."

* * *

"Such a beautiful ceremony," one guess said to another at the reception, about an hour later. 

"Her dress was gorgeous," another said.

"Josie, you just made me the happiest man on earth today," John whispered into Jordan's ear as they entered the reception after the photos were taken.

"I love you too," she whispered back with the biggest smile on her face.

"There they are, the happy couple," John's older brother said walking toward them, "Now I hope you know that I want some nephews and nieces."

"Don't worry, we have talked about everything, and we want kids too," John said reassuring him, "Jor…Josie I think we should cut the cake now, so we can get out of here sooner and have more time to ourselves."

"Thank god, you read my mind."

40 minutes later, a record time for a reception, the newly married and deeply in love couple were driving away in their just married covered car.

"Jordan I think we should talk," John said.

"Those are usually words someone says when they want to break up, we are married now buster and its going to stay that way."

"No Jordan, I love you and always want to be with you, I think we should talk about Boston."

"Oh, that," she said not really eager to talk about it.

"Yah, I think we should go there, see your friends, the life you left behind. You never told me why you left and you never have to, but I would like to see what you left behind, the people you miss…"

"John, I know you want to know more about what I left, but I don't think I can go back there, not after I left like that, it's been almost two years."

"We're back at home. Lets talk inside."

"Ok, but I'm changing first."

Inside Jordan slipped out of her slinky white wedding dress, and slipped into some comphy red sweat pants, and a Boston Red Sox t-shirt.

"That looks more like you." John said as she emerged from the bathroom.

"Ditto to you, Mr. Blue Jeans."

"Now Jor, I know you don't want to go back, but I have been thinking about it for a while now."

"O…o…ok." She said stuttering nervously.

"Don't worry, we can go, I can call you Jordan so they don't know your new name, we don't have to tell them, any of them, where you went, and if they ask, you can either tell them the truth, or lie. But I do want you to tell them about me, and how much I love you, what do you think."

"I think that, I think that…"

A/N: Bum Bum Bahhhhh. Oooooooo what will happen! BTW- I know this is not my best chapter, but deal: )


	7. Back in Boston

A/N: I don't know if y'all like it. So tell me I mean really tell me! X0X0-Ashley!

"I think that going to Boston is a good idea, but can we do it on my time-table? I promise it will be a year, two tops!" Jordan said rushing.

"That is fine," John said crawling into their king sized bed, "Lets make it a year and half, come to bed, we can talk about it later."

"Ok," she said sliding in next to John, "I love you so much."

"I love you too, goodnight."

The couple were tired from their wedding that happened just hours earlier. They always thought that couples after marriage went and had sex, but they knew how wrong that was now.

Two years later

"John, I don't think I can do this! I don't think I can go back and face them after all these years. I mean it's been what almost four years!" Jordan said without taking a breath.

"Jor, calm down, we are already on the plane. Plus we don't want to wake up Kara. And don't worry I love you and that is all that matters, I will be with you the whole time." John said rubbing her back in little circles trying to calm her down.

"I know, I know, remember what we said. I'm going into the building first, without you, Kara, or my wedding ring, I want to see what they will say to me, thinking that I'm unhappy." She said calming down a little.

"I know, and we are only going to tell them where you went if feel like it But I still don't understand why we want them to think you're unhappy"

"Because I want them to think I came back because of them, because I wanted to, I want to see what their real reaction is going to be when I walk off the elevator, and I cant do that if you are with me." She said explaining it for the fourth time.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," The overhead speakers rattled out, "This is you captain speaking, we will be arriving in Boston in about 15 minutes, the weather is about 68 degrees, please turn off all electronic devices and put your chairs in the upright position, thank you for flying American Airlines."

"I'm so nervous, damn Kara is crying, hand her to me will you."

An hour later John, Jordan, and Kara were settled into a rental beige four door sedan, there luggage was nestled neatly in the trunk, and Kara had stopped crying and was sleeping in the backseat.

"Where is this place, I didn't even know there was a Hilton in Boston."

"John, there are Hilton's everywhere, and it's on the next left."

"How close is this to the morgue? "

"Um about 10 minutes. Give or take. Are we going to go today?"

"I was thinking about it, I think that we should get it over as soon as possible, plus then we can show Kara the sights."

"John she is only 18 months old, but that seems like a great idea, have I told you how much I love you today?"

"Nope I don't think so."

"Well it's impossible to measure."

"I know, oh we are here, lets go get settled and head on over."

It was this moment in time, this one single moment that made her nervous. The most nervous she had ever been. Leaving Boston made her nervous, but going back was the worst. She had missed her friend's lives for four years. She didn't know what was going on was Lilly married, was Bug, what about Woody?

"Hun, lets get going," John said calling to Jordan from the hotel bathroom.

"Um yah ok, do I look ok?" She asked coming out of the bedroom dressed in black jeans, and a maroon top with ¾ sleeves.

"Yup," he said leaning in for a peck, "you always look great. So lets get going."

"Ok, let me get Kara."

Twelve minutes later the couple and their daughter were sitting outside the Boston morgue.

"You going to go in?"

"Yah, um yah, wish me luck."

"Luck, just call when you want me and Kara in there, oh give me your wedding ring."

"Thanks, um bye, bye Kara see you soon."

Up in the Morgue

"Hey Lilly, you are going to be proud of me!" Woody said walking into her office.

"Why Woody," she said rubbing her hand over her pregnant stomach.

"I have been with Melissa for over a year, we just celebrated our one year and 3 month anniversary."

"Oh Woody I'm so proud of you," she said giving him a hug "I thought I would never see you happy again."

"Yah me either, you want to go to lunch? Maybe Bug and Nigel can come with us. All of us haven't been to lunch in a long time."

"Oh what like a week, what about Amanda."

"I already asked her, she is in autopsy one."

"Oh ok, lets go, let me just get my purse."

Just as the quartet were making their way toward the elevator to go to lunch someone that they never expected to see again, someone that they learned to live without stepped of the elevator.

"Jordan?" Woody said astonished

"Yes Woody, I'm back. Hi Bug, Lilly, Nigel."

"Jordan, we thought we would never see you again." Nigel said moving towards her to give her a hug.

"I know Nigel, I thought I would never come back."

"Um lets go to my office, this is way more important than lunch." Lilly said.

"Oh my God Lilly, you're pregnant."

"Jeffrey and I got married about a year ago. Come on lets go to my office."

When they were all settled in Lilly's office, no one talked, they just sat there not really believing their eyes, Jordan Cavanaugh was back, back from where ever she went.

"So Jordan…"

A/N- Once again I know that it's not some of my best work. But I just have so many thoughts in my head, I need to get them out! Please tell me what you think! REALLY PLEASE TELL ME I LIKE REVIEWS!


	8. Old Friends, and some new fights

A/N: So sorry that it has taken so long, I have had TAKS (if your not from Texas don't ask.) And I wanted to redeem myself from my crappy chapters that I've had so I had to write a great one. Even though I don't think it is that great, but it is better than the last few I have posted.

"So Jordan why are you back," Woody said with a mixture of hate and excitement.

"I'm not really sure, I guess that I wanted to see you guys, I've really missed all of you."

"We missed you too, we've been wondering where you went." Nigel said questioningly.

"So Lilly, you're pregnant." Jordan said quickly changing the subject. "I'm guessing that you a Jeffrey got married."

"Yes we did about 3 years ago, I'm really happy," she said with a huge smile plastered on her face.

"I'm really happy for you," Jordan said remember that Kara was outside waiting for her in the car.

"Jordan, how has the last four years been, you know we never thought that we would see you again," said Woody.

"That last four years have been amaz… I mean ok, just ok." Jordan said catching her self.

"We were on our way out for lunch before you stepped off the elevator, do you want to come with us?" Bug asked hopeful, like everyone else he wanted to find out what Jordan had been up to for that past four years.

"I really don't think I should."

"Jordan I don't know if you remember this, but I asked you to go to dinner with me the night you left, do you want to take a rain check?" Woody said.

"Ok on second though I can make it to lunch, just let me call someone. Can I use my…I mean the new ME's office?"

"Yes, Amanda is performing an autopsy, so her office should be empty." Nigel said.

"Ok, I'll be right back."

Jordan got up from her chair surrounded by people she thought that she would never see again and made her way to her old office. When she stepped inside the doorway she noticed that her office, no Amada's office, was completely changed, it was no longer hers. Desks were moved, walls were different colors, chairs were no longer wobbly.

"Hi John," she said into her cell phone, "Yes I would like you and Kara to come up now…No I will meet you at the elevator...of remember my ring…yes see you soon…love you too."

Soon after she hung up Jordan quickly made her way back to Lilly's office.

"Ok guys, um, lets go."

The new group made their way to the elevators.

"This thing has been going slower and slower," Lilly said as the pushed the down button. "Oh, hello," Lilly said as John and Kara stepped off the elevator, "and who is this cute little girl?"

"This is Kara," Jordan said taking her daughter and placing her on her hip.

"You have a kid?" Woody said astonished.

"What else did you get wherever you went?" Nigel said angrily.

"She got a husband," John said slipping her hand into hers.

"Why did you ever come back?" Woody said walking away.

"Woody wait," Jordan yelled after him. "Woody I'm really happy, and I want you to be happy for me, please."

As Jordan stood there asking Woody to be happy for her, pleading him with her eyes Woody just stood there opening and closing his mouth as if he were going to say something, finally he was able to utter words.

"I waited for you, I waited almost three years. I dreamed of you returning saying that you missed me, not that you got a new life, the life I always wanted, the life I wanted with you. I wanted that, I wanted to wake up next to you, I wanted to see our kids grow up, take their fist steps, graduate high school, Me, I wanted that." Woody yelled crying.

"Yes Woody," Jordan said through sobs, "at a time I wanted that with you too, at a time I wanted that with you. But I left four years ago, four years. I left and I moved on, I'm in love, I have a daughter. Did you honestly thing I would come back just to be with you? If It wasn't for John I wouldn't have come back at all."

"Wait," Lilly interrupted, "you mean you never wanted to come back, your just here because of you husband? Did you nor care about us? I mean yes we got used to you not being here, we got used to actually following the rules around here, but just because we got used to not seeing you everyday doesn't mean we never wanted to see you again."

"I cant take this," Jordan cried in frustration, "come on John, I told you this was a bad idea."

"No Jordan, I came here to see your old friends, I understand that this is hard for you, but I need to see where you used to work, who you used to see everyday, who used to make you laugh and cry. I love you o much, and I want to see a part of you that makes you…you. I think we need to stay."

"Hey Guys," Garret said walking out of his office, "I'm off the phone so if you still haven't left for lunch I want to go…Jordan…your back. I thought I was imagining your voice, I do it so often that…oh my god…your back…"

A/N: Please please please gimme some reviews!


End file.
